2011 Aleutian Low Season
The 2011 Aleutian Low season began on September 14, 2011, the day KWS began following the lows, and will finish on December 31, 2011. Aleutian Weather Service was meant to be following the lows, but they found out they did not have the correct technology. In the list below, only named storms are featured. From September 24, the KWS began using a new scale (see Scale) Seasonal Forecasts Only the AWS (Aleutian Weather Service) and KWS (Kiwish Weather Service) produce seasonal forecasts for the lows. Each team is led by 20 people who control the organization. On September 6, the KWS forecast 24 named storms, with a Low Intensity Scale (LIS) of 90 to 140. Since the season was meant to start earlier this year KWS did not provide a forecast for medium lows and major lows. Meanwhile on September 12, AWS forecast 29 named storms with a LIS of 125. In the ranged forecast, they predicted 25-40 named storms and a LIS of 110-140. On September 18, KWS released their 2nd forecast. They predicted 18 to 28 named storms, 12 to 20 strong lows and 6 to 10 major storms. On September 24, AWS released their 2nd forecast. They are predicting 20 to 28 named storms, 14 to 22 category 1-3 storms and 7-12 category 3-5 storms while a LIS prediction of 80 to 125. The New Scale Storms Strong Aleutian Low Aaron Aaron was first found on the maps on September 14 with a central pressure of 994mb, instantly giving it a name. It started to move south, then north east. Aaron made 1st landfall on the Alaska Peninsula at 990mb. Just before 2nd landfall, it peaked at 988mb. It has since been weakening. On September 16, it passed 995mb which meant it lost its name. On September 18, after entering sea again, it gained its name again. On the same day, it made landfall on the Alaska Peninsula. It is currently 400 miles NE of Kiwi City, Kiwiland. The pressure was 984mb, meaning that it has attained strong Aleutian Low status. A few hours later, it reached its minimum pressure of 980mb, making it the strongest low of the season at the time, later on Chris passed its central pressure with 970mb. It has since weakened. Another low formed inside Aaron with a pressure of 980mb. In Anchorage, 50mph winds were recorded. The low that formed inside Aaron became so strong that it absorbed Aaron. Weak Aleutian Low Ben Ben formed on September 18 just 150 miles south of Alaska's capital Juneau. It moved south and then affected the Pacific Northwest. Ben was producing 45mph winds and 70mph gusts in British Columbia and Washington state. It then had a central pressure of 991mb. Ben then moved over into the sea and weakened. Therefore it became an ex-low on September 18 at 2200 UTC and then moved out of the Aleutian Low Basin. Major Aleutian Low Chris Chris formed on September 19 at 1600 UTC near the center of Aaron. Just a couple of hours after forming, its pressure was 978mb. The winds were 55mph. It was so strong that it even sucked up Aleutian Low Aaron. Then at the 2000 UTC advisory it went down to 975mb, making it the strongest storm of the season so far. At 2100 UTC, it has a central pressure of 973mb. On September 20, it earned Major Aleutian Low status with a central pressure of 970mb. It is producing strong winds over 1,000 miles away from its center. Then just hours later it weakened back into a Medium Aleutian Low. On September 20, KWS said that a new low called David could form inside Chris. Its pressure has been the same, 973mb, for the last 24 hours. Since September 21, 0300 UTC, it has been slightly weakening. On September 22, it weakened into a Weak Aleutian Low. Then 24 hours later, it began to start a rapid weakening stage, which means it is weakening at a rapid speed. It then became an ex-low on September 22 and then dissipated completely on September 23. Strong Aleutian Low David David formed on September 21 with a central pressure of 982mb. It was centered over the USA-Canada border producing strong winds and hurricane force winds. It then became an ex-low just 2 hours later. Strong Aleutian Low Edwin Edwin formed on September 23 with a central pressure of 984mb. It was centered over US-Canada border. This storm is also a Panhandle Low as it formed within the Alaska Panhandle. Edwin is also the 3rd Panhandle Low of the season. At 1500 UTC it had its peak with 977mb. Then from 1700 UTC it began a Rapid Weakening Cycle (RWC). Then just a couple of hours later, it weakened into a Weak Aleutian Low. Just 2 hours later, Edwin became an ex-low. Aleutian Low Fabio Fabio formed on September 23 with a central pressure of 990mb. It formed over the Anchorage area. It continued to stay in the same position before weakening to a Subtropical Depression the next day. So far, it has done no damage to the Anchorage area or any other area. But then on September 25, it strengthened again into a Category 1 low. Subtropical Depression Seven Seven formed near the Aleutian Islands on September 24 as a Subtropical Depression. The pressure at the time of formation was 999mb. It was due to strengthen into a Category 1 low as there was a ridge of high pressure to the south of Seven. But then it dissipated late on September 24. Subtropical Depression Eight Depression Eight formed near the Alaska capital Juneau. It is the 4th Panhandle Low of the season. The central pressure of Depression Eight was 1006mb. On September 25, it continued to move south. Then later on, it moved into the Pacific Northwest, making KWS issue its final advisory on the system. On satellite images, Eight is clearly seen. Its cloud stretches from Juneau, AK to California and the Central Pacific. It has the second biggest cloud of an Aleutian Low after Aleutian Low Chris. During the night, the depression strengthened to a Category 1, but it could not be named as the storm was not in the basin. It is continuing to strengthen as it has dry air between the rainbands, which is a factor for strengthening. Aleutian Low Gareth Gareth formed on September 25 as a Category 1 low near Fairbanks, AK. Timeline ; September 16 *2000 UTC (12 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron becomes an ex-low. ; September 18 *1000 UTC (2 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ben forms 150 miles south of Juneau. *1200 UTC (4 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron re forms in the Bering Sea. *1400 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Aaron makes landfall on the Alaska Peninsula. *1800 UTC (10 a.m. KST) : Aaron becomes a Strong Aleutian Low. *2200 UTC (2 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Ben becomes an ex-low. ; September 19 *1600 UTC (7 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris forms near the center of Aleutian Low Aaron. *1800 UTC (9 a.m. KST) : Aaron gets absorbed by Chris, meaning that Aaron has dissipated. ; September 20 * 1200 UTC (3 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris becomes a Major Aleutian Low. * 1500 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris weakens into a Strong Aleutian Low. ; September 21 * 1500 UTC (6 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low David forms at 57°N, 134°W. * 1700 UTC (8 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low David becomes an ex-low. ; September 22 * 1200 UTC (3 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris weakens into a Weak Aleutian Low. * 2100 UTC (12 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Chris dissipates. ; September 23 * 0700 UTC (10 p.m. KST September 22) : Aleutian Low Edwin forms in the Alaska Panhandle. * 2000 UTC (11 a.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Edwin weakens into a Weak Aleutian Low. * 2300 UTC (1 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Edwin becomes an ex-low. * 2300 UTC (1 p.m. KST) : Aleutian Low Fabio forms near the Anchorage area. ; September 24 * 1100 UTC (4 a.m. KST) : Fabio weakens into an ex-low. * 1700 UTC (8 a.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Seven forms over the Aleutian Islands. * 2000 UTC (11 a.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Seven dissipates. * 2200 UTC (1 p.m. KST) : Subtropical Depression Eight forms 30 miles SE of Juneau, AK. ; September 25 * 0800 UTC (11 p.m. KST September 24) : Aleutian Low Gareth forms near Fairbanks. Names Season Effects Low Intensity Scale The Low Intensity Scale measures how intense the storm is by pressure, wind and day length.